1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game controller and more particularly to a controller with an integrated gel-grip.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Video game controllers are also well in the art and conventionally employ a hard plastic housing to be grasped by the user. Such conventional controllers are uncomfortable and after significant use can cause blistering, perspiration and otherwise cause discomfort and poor performance for the user. U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,025 attempts to alleviate some of the problems associated with conventional controller grips by providing a simple covering material secured to the controller. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,025 is herein incorporated by reference.) Other attempts to provide cooling have been to incorporate a fan and force air through the controller. While the prior art grips may provide slight relief, they do not provide the level of comfort and feel as that of the present invention as heretofore described.